Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Campaigns Upcoming Releases Global cards Japanese cards Card 1015370 thumb.png|link=Fusion with the Big Gete Star Metal Coora Card 1015360 thumb.png|link=Return of the Universe's Strongest Metal Coora Card 1015310 thumb.png|link=Burning Hot Tenacity Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015300 thumb.png|link=No-Holds-Barred Battle Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015290 thumb.png|link=A Shot at Victory Piccolo Card 1015280 thumb.png|link=Quick-Witted Strategy Piccolo Card 1015450 thumb.png|link=Revived and Enhanced Strength Metal Coora Card 1015680 thumb AGL.png|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora AGL Card 1015680 thumb TEQ.png|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora TEQ Card 1015680 thumb INT.png|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora INT Card 1015680 thumb STR.png|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora STR Card 1015680 thumb PHY.png|link=Terrifying Metal Body Metal Coora PHY Card 1015320 thumb.png|link=Merciless Buckshot Cyclopian Guard Card 1016710 thumb.png|link=All-Out Clash! Goku (Dokkan Butoden) Card 1016720 thumb.png|link=Saiyan Assault! Vegeta (Dokkan Butoden) Thum int tur yamch.png|link=Fierce Declaration of War Yamcha Card_1009710_thumb_1-Z.png|link=Bonds Beyond Time Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Card_1009700_thumb_1-Z.png|link=A Will Beyond Time Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Card 1016510 thumb.png|link=Limitless Combat Power Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1016500 thumb.png|link=Universe's Top Warrior Race Vegeta Card 1016610 thumb.png|link=New Power from Training Super Vegeta Card 1007860 thumb.png|link=Fearless Departure Vegeta LR SSJ Vegeta.gif|link=Awakened Saiyan Blood Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015020 thumb.png|link=Confident Deployment Vegeta Card 1015010 thumb.png|link=Rigorous Training Vegeta Card 1016710 thumb.png|link=All-Out Clash! Goku (Dokkan Butoden) Card 1016720 thumb.png|link=Saiyan Assault! Vegeta (Dokkan Butoden) Card 1015670 thumb.png|link=Assassin's Ultimate Technique Hit Card 1015660 thumb.png|link=Mysterious Pressure Hit Card 1015790 thumb.png|link=Demonstration of True Strength Frost (Full Power) Card 1015780 thumb.png|link=Cunning Revenge Frost (Final Form) Card 1015810 thumb.png|link=Overcoming Mental Weakness Bota Magetta Card 1015800 thumb.png|link=Invincible Body and Ironclad Resolve Bota Magetta Card 1015820 thumb STR.png|link=Ingenious Scheme on a Grand Scale Bota Magetta Card 1015820 thumb.png|link=Ingenious Scheme on a Grand Scale Bota Magetta Card 1015840 thumb.png|link=Dominance Through Destruction Champa Card 1016910 thumb.png|link=Quiet Bloodlust Hit Card 1016920 thumb.png|link=Resolution Bet on Survival Saonel & Pirina Card 1016930 thumb.png|link=Unrestricted Visit Champa Card 1017040 thumb.png|link=Clear Path Vados Card 1017030 thumb.png|link=Angel of the Sixth Universe Vados Current Global events Current Japanese events Meta Cooler Dokkan Event.png|link=Extreme Peril! Menace of Infinite Power Meta Cooler Story Event.png|link=Fight! 10 Billion Power Warriors L1QEl6m.png|link=Clash! Dokkan Butoden Event baseball big.png|link=Captain Yamcha's Grand Slam! EZA Father Son Galick Gun.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Father-Son Galick Gun YVN3kDx.png|link=Earth-Shaking Showdown (vs. Vegeta) Event unreasonable to yamcha big.png|link=Yamcha's Epic Clash Vegetaprimebattleevent.png|link=Pride-Staked Awakening Hope!BattleAgainstDispair!TURGohanStage.png|link=Fight Against Despair! The Last Super Warriors - Gohan and Trunks Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might FItPS6v.png|link=A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Event vegeta story big.png|link=Vegeta the Indomitable Warrior DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga EZA SS3 Goku.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku EZA LSS Broly.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Super Warrior of Destruction Legendary Super Saiyan Broly EZA Ultimate Gohan.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Ultimate Power Surge Ultimate Gohan Surpassing All SSJ3 Dokkan Event.png|link=Surpassing All BrolyDokkanEventJP.png|link=Berserker of Destruction Event Ult Gohan 2 big.png|link=Ultimate Awakened Power Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! News banner dairansen 001.png|link=The 6th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Hidden Potential All Open Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! L1QEl6m.png|link=Clash! Dokkan Butoden V1JTNRw.png|link=Split-Second Assassin V10W5Yd.png|link=The Gathering of Universe 6's Warriors Event baseball big.png|link=Captain Yamcha's Grand Slam! Event unreasonable to yamcha big.png|link=Yamcha's Epic Clash I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga KJ3rsuk.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Tournament of Power Commencement DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power Quest top banner 325.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga News banner dairansen 008 large.png|link=The 13th Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event punch machine big.png|link=Give it a Dokkan! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Hidden Potential All Open Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Global summons Japan summons EN_news_banner_gasha_00479_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Metal Coora Dokkan Festival EN_news_banner_gasha_00481_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Wicked Bloodline Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00541_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Vegeta Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00542_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Father-Son Galick Gun Summon News_banner_gasha_00545_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Realm of Gods Category Summon News_banner_gasha_00553_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Hit Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00555_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Universe Survival Saga Category Summon Card & Event Start Navigation Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations 140px|link=Special:Forum140px|link=https://dbz-dokkanbattle.fandom.com/d/f CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards True Poll 124 April fools! Dokkan isn't shutting down at all! Now for the real question; just how far are you willing to invest in Meta Cooler's banner? Sorry, I'd rather have two overgrown monkeys than some metallic junk. I'm gonna bid my time and wait till the day I can finally purchase him with all the coins I've saved, even if I have to wait until DBS makes it's grand return. As much as the number of times Vegeta got kicked. Whatever it takes to get a lucky draw. Hmm I wonder if could unlock the path needed for a critical hit? Imma act like Goresh and rainbow him immediately to the max level! Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse